eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Binhi sa Matabang Lupa
"Binhi sa Matabang Lupa" is the Holy Tuesday episode of the 2007 edition of the annual drama anthology Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special. It aired on 3 April 2007 with a total runtime of 69 minutes. It is topbilled by Joey de Leon and Oyo Boy Sotto. Supporting cast includes Allan K, Ciara Sotto, Ruby Rodriguez, Luis Alandy, and Mr. Pogi 2006 ''finalist Ryan Julio Umengan. The episode was written and directed by Bibeth Orteza. Plot Luis leads a small-time swindling group whose members live under one roof. He adopts Dodo, thinking that raising the boy to adulthood would be enough moral responsibility. Things change though when the adopted son learns the tricks of his adoptive father’s trade. At their home, Dodo complains to Luis that their fraudulent schemes do not bring in a lot of money. He tries to introduce to his father an Internet scam that he, Gino, and Pikong are planning that is sure to earn them millions in cash. However, Luis ignores the suggestion and leaves to avoid the situation. Dodo continues to persist, yet Luis remains ignorant. After meeting with clients to do fraudulent business, Dodo and Lena encounter an evangelist named Brother Al preaching on the street. Lena questions the authenticity of Brother Al, so Dodo puts his father on the speakerphone for him to make the judgment. After listening to the evangelist's words, Luis expresses that it's hard to judge without seeing the face of the person. Brother Al notices Dodo and Lena as they leave the area. Alone in a room, Luis begins to show interest of the Internet scam and admits that he was only waiting for the others to leave so the two of them can talk about how to run the scheme without splitting the money with the rest of the group. They devise a plan to make the others leave the house. Luis suggests that Dodo pretend to have a terminal illness which would force their swindling organization to close down. Lena suggests to invite the street evangelist to the house to "cure" Dodo through prayers and Bible study. Upon meeting Brother Al, Luis pretends to turn spiritual in order to convince his swindling group of their ploy. After a couple of Bible studies and independent reading of the Bible, the members of the group develop a genuine change of heart, including Luis. Meanwhile, Dodo's change of heart is only fake and still continues on with the plan to make others leave, thinking that his father is still interested with the plan. At the next Bible study, Pikong shares his story of how he felt useless and mistreated because of his disability. He expresses his love for Lena, which she begins to reciprocate. Alone with Pikong, Lena expresses her desire not to continue their fraudulent schemes anymore. She meets up with her client one last time to return the money. Back at home, Dodo becomes furious after finding out that Lena had returned the money to the client. He blames the Word of God and expresses that Brother Al should have been thrown out of the house a long time ago. Out of anger, Luis' tongue accidentally slips and reveals that Dodo is faking his illness. Dodo drags Brother Al out of his room and demands him to leave the house. Brother Al refuses until Dodo is healed from his true illness. Dodo walks out. While walking out on the streets, Luis encounters undercover police agents who he immediately learned are actually a part of another swindling group. They recruit him. He accepts. Nonay and Dodo decide to leave the house at night. Meanwhile, Brother Al also disappears from the house the next day, leaving behind a stack of adult magazines. Luis concludes that Brother Al is a fake evangelist, but assures the members of his group that the Word of God is real. He decides to transform their house into a bible study center. At their new organization, Nonay and Dodo are placed in jail after Nonay decides to pocket a portion of their earnings. A few moments later, Brother Al is placed inside the same jail cell, revealing to Nonay and Dodo his fraudulent ways. After being released from jail, Dodo decides to return to Luis and apologizes for his wrongdoings. Cast '''Main Cast' * Joey de Leon as Luis * Oyo Boy Sotto as Dodo * Allan K as Brother Al Supporting Cast * Ciara Sotto as Lena * Ruby Rodriguez as Nonay * Luis Alandy as Pikong * Ryan Julio Umengan as Gino Full Episode Part 1= |-| Part 2= |-| Part 3= |-| Part 4= |-| Part 5= |-| Part 6= |-| Part 7= |-| Part 8= Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Episodes of Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special Category:Television Specials